Integrated circuit (IC) manufacturers have traditionally used aluminum and aluminum alloys, among other metals, as the conductive metal for integrated circuits. While copper has a greater conductivity than aluminum, it has not been used because of certain challenges it presents, including the fact that it readily diffuses into silicon oxide and degrades insulating electrical properties even at very low concentrations. Recently, however, IC manufacturers have been turning to copper because of its high conductivity and electromigration resistance, among other desirable properties. Most notable among the IC metalization processes that use copper is Damascene processing. Damascene processing is often a preferred method because it requires fewer processing steps than other methods and offers a higher yield. It is also particularly well-suited to metals such as Cu that cannot readily be patterned by plasma etching.
Damascene processing is a method for forming metal lines on integrated circuits. It involves formation of inlaid metal lines in trenches and vias formed in a dielectric layer (inter-metal dielectric). Damascene processing is often a preferred method because it requires fewer processing steps than other methods and offers a higher yield. It is also particularly well-suited to metals such as Cu that cannot readily be patterned by plasma etching. In order to frame the context of this invention, a brief description of a copper dual Damascene process for forming a partially fabricated integrated circuit is described below.
Presented in FIGS. 1A-1G, is a cross sectional depiction of a dual Damascene fabrication process. Referring to FIG. 1A, an example of a typical substrate, 100, used for dual damascene fabrication is illustrated. Substrate 100 includes a pre-formed dielectric layer 103 (such as silicon dioxide or organic-containing low-k materials) with etched line paths (trenches and vias) in which; a diffusion barrier 105 has been deposited followed by inlaying with copper conductive routes 107. Because copper or other mobile conductive material provides the conductive paths of the semiconductor wafer, the underlying silicon devices must be protected from metal ions (e.g., copper) that might otherwise diffuse into the silicon. Suitable materials for diffusion barrier 105 include tantalum, tantalum nitride, tungsten, titanium, titanium tungsten, titanium nitride, and the like. In a typical process, barrier 105 is formed by a physical vapor deposition (PVD) process such as sputtering or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process. Typical metals for the conductive routes are aluminum and copper. More frequently, copper serves as the metal in damascene processes, as depicted in these figures. The resultant partially fabricated integrated circuit 101 is a representative substrate for subsequent Damascene processing, as depicted in FIGS. 1B-1G.
As depicted in FIG. 1B, a silicon nitride or silicon carbide diffusion barrier 109 is deposited to encapsulate conductive routes 107. Next, a first dielectric layer, 111, of a dual damascene dielectric structure is deposited on diffusion barrier 109. This is followed by deposition of an etch-stop layer 113 (typically composed of silicon nitride or silicon carbide) on the first dielectric layer 111.
The process follows, as depicted in FIG. 1C, where a second dielectric layer 115 of the dual damascene dielectric structure is deposited in a similar manner to the first dielectric layer 111, onto etch-stop layer 113. Deposition of an antireflective layer 117, typically a silicon oxynitride, follows.
The dual Damascene process continues, as depicted in FIGS. 1D-1E, with etching of vias and trenches in the first and second dielectric layers. First, vias 119 are etched through antireflective layer 117 and the second dielectric layer 115. Standard lithography techniques are used to etch a pattern of these vias. The etching of vias 119 is controlled such that etch-stop layer 113 is not penetrated. As depicted in FIG. 1E, in a subsequent lithography process, antireflective layer 117 is removed and trenches 121 are etched in the second dielectric layer 115; vias 119 are propagated through etch-stop layer 113, first dielectric layer 111, and diffusion barrier 109.
Next, as depicted in FIG. 1F, these newly formed vias and trenches are, as described above, coated with a conformal diffusion barrier 123. As mentioned above, barrier 123 is made of tantalum, titanium, or other materials that effectively block diffusion of copper atoms into the dielectric layers.
After diffusion barrier 123 is deposited, a seed layer of copper is applied (typically a PVD process) to enable subsequent electrofilling of the features with copper inlay. FIG. 1G shows the completed dual Damascene process, in which copper conductive routes 125 are inlayed (seed layer not depicted) into the via and trench surfaces over barrier 123.
Copper routes 125 and 107 are now in electrical contact and form conductive pathways, as they are separated by only by diffusion barrier 123 which is itself somewhat conductive. Although conformal barrier layers are sufficiently conductive for conventional circuitry, with the continuing need for faster (signal propagation speed) and more reliable microchip circuitry, the resistance of conformal barrier layers made of the materials mentioned above is problematic. The resistance of such barrier layers can be from ten to one hundred times that of copper. Thus, to reduce resistance between the copper routes, a portion of the diffusion barrier may be etched away, specifically at the via bottom, in order to expose the lower copper plug. In this way, the subsequent copper inlay can be deposited directly onto the lower copper plug. Conventional methods for etching away diffusion barriers at the bottom of vias (for example, the region of barrier 123 contacting copper inlay 107 in FIG. 1F) are problematic in that they are not selective enough. That is, conventional etch methods remove barrier material from undesired areas as well, such as the corners (edges) of the via, trench, and field regions. This can destroy critical dimensions of the via and trench surfaces (faceting of the corners) and unnecessarily exposes the dielectric to plasma.
In addition, conventional etching methods do not address unlanded contact regions. As illustrated in FIG. 1F, a portion of diffusion barrier 123 located at via bottom 127 does not fully contact copper inlay 107. In this case, a portion of the barrier rests on copper inlay 107 and a portion rests on dielectric 103. A conventional barrier etch, meant to expose copper inlay 107, would expose both copper inlay 107 and dielectric 103 in region 127. In that case, more process steps would be needed to repair or replace diffusion barrier on the newly-exposed region of dielectric 103, before any subsequent copper could be deposited thereon. Using conventional unselective “blanket” conformal deposition methods to re-protect the dielectric, one would create the same problem that existed before the etch, that is, higher resistance between copper routes due to the barrier itself.
What is therefore needed are improved methods of forming diffusion barriers on integrated circuit structures, selective methods in which the portion of the diffusion barrier at the bottom of vias is either completely or partially removed without sacrificing the integrity of the diffusion barrier in other regions. In this way, the resistance between inlayed metal conductive routes is reduced.